I d come for you
by FiraLili
Summary: Hay cosas que separan, un malentendido es una de ellas. "He venido por ti"


**Bien, he tenido dos semanas difíciles lo que me ha llevado a estancar en "Viaje al pasado" pero una seguidora y fan me pidió de favor un regalo para su cumpleaños, bien, tal vez soy un asco para las fechas puesto que me pase por 8 días pero esto va para ti, Aishiterusexymaru, por ser una buena fan y seguidora.**

**Dedicatoria: Aishiterusexymaru.**

**Advertencia: AU, ¿OoC?**

**Advertencia 2: Me iré de viaje por una semana completa a San Luis Potosí, donde no habrá internet ni computadoras, así que me verán desaparecida, espero que antes de irme este 2 de abril pueda traerles el siguiente capítulo de Viaje al pasado.**

**I´d come for you**

Un suspiro escapó de su boca, se frotó el cuello con cansancio, los días se le hacían eternos y agónicos, pasaba el día soñando despierta y en la noche sufriendo en silencio.

—¿Puedo pasar, Kagome?

Ella miró la puerta de roble pintada de blanco, estrechó sus manos sin saber si acceder, no es que no quisiera ver a la persona que le pedía permiso es sólo que no sentía deseos de ver a nadie. Quería estar sola para poder pensar.

—¿Kagome?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz más alta, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose su labio inferior por sin tomó una decisión.

—Claro, pasa.

La habitación de huéspedes quedo inundada enseguida de una deliciosa fragancia, la morena se sonrojó al oír a su estomago gruñir de hambre, la mujer de en frente sonrió enternecida, apretó con más firmeza la bandeja de comida que traía en sus manos.

—Creo que deberías comer, no has probado bocado desde ayer en la cena.

Kagome soltó un bufido de derrota.

—Bien, sólo porque tú te esmeraste preparándome esto, Sango.

Sango sonrió para acercarse a su amiga que se hallaba sentada frente al escritorio, enterrada entre miles de hojas de papel, Kagome apartó gran parte, dejando lugar para la bandeja. A la morena se le hizo agua la boca al ver toda la comida, su cuerpo en verdad le pedía alimento.

—Gracias por la comida —murmuró para luego dedicarse a deleitarse, a pesar de saber que su amiga no era buena cocinando pero al dar el primer bocado, se sorprendió—. ¡Woah! ¡Está delicioso! ¿Desde cuándo cocinas tan rico?

Sango se cruzo de brazos, con una ceja encarada.

—Me ofende ese comentario, ¿sabes?

Soltó una carcajada al ver el enfado fingido, no le contestó sino que prefirió seguir engullendo todo lo que en su boca alcanzaba. La castaña desvió la vista de la mujer que no comía sino tragaba a las hojas, algunas tenía palabras, párrafos tachados, con curiosidad agarró una al azar. Sus ojos se movieron rápido, leyendo, absorbiendo las palabras.

—¿"Chekmate"?*

Kagome se atragantó al oír el nombre de su recién trabajo terminado y ya publicado, a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo en el mercado ya era muy conocido.

—¡¿Qué lees?

—Supongo que los borradores de la historia, sabes, en verdad me gusto esa novela.

El sonrojó de Kagome no pasó desapercibido para el ojo de Sango que embozó una mueca divertida.

—Bueno, deja de leer mis borradores que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia y no puedes leerla.

Frunció el ceño, eso era verdad, nunca dejaba de nadie leyera sus borradores antes de tiempo, suspiró para luego apoyarse contra la pared al lado del escritorio, Kagome retomó su cena no sin de vez en cuando echarle miradas a su amiga, cerciorándose que no leyera sus hojas. El silencio se instalo en la habitación, aún después de que los platos se encontraran vacios.

Ninguna decía nada. Kagome porque no sabía que decir y Sango porque no sabía cómo preguntarle lo que le rodaba en la cabeza. Giró abruptamente la cabeza al oír como de pronto el sonido de un leve golpeteo se hacía más brusco, no se había dado cuenta que afuera se encontraba lloviendo.

—Hace mucho que no llovía —Sango volvió voltear la cara al escuchar la voz melancólica de Kagome, se le oprimió el pecho al ver esos ojos celeste un velo de oscuridad.

Tomando una resolución se alejó de la pared para enfrentarse a su amiga, no dejaría que estuviera en ese estado caótico de vivir para escribir y escribir para vivir.

—Kagome es hora de que me cuentes, ¿qué paso hace 7 meses?

—Sango no quiero hablar de es-

—¡Ya basta, Kagome! He esperado pacientemente, no te he presionado ni nada por el estilo pero, ¿no ves el daño que te haces? He cuidado de que no te faltara nada pero ya he llegado a mi límite. ¿Por qué terminaste con Sesshomaru?

Al oír ese nombre que no mencionaba desde hace 7 meses fue el catalizador para que las lágrimas salieran, desbordándose por sus mejillas pálidas, se inclinó hacia adelante, como si no fuera capaz de aguantar su peso, Sango asustada la abrazó contra su pecho a lo que Kagome respondió aferrándose a las caderas contrarias.

La castaña con un poco de esfuerzo bajó a su amiga de la silla hasta el suelo, sentándose ella en el proceso quedando con Kagome en su regazó, con ésta última aún aferrada a ella. A pesar de tener ya parte de su vientre húmedo por las constantes lágrimas no dejo de acariciarle sus cabellos azabaches.

A pesar de que cada noche lloraba sola, porque sí, Sango siempre la oía sabía que en esas lágrimas que derramaba ahora sobre su regazo eran las que más necesita sacar, porque ella estaba ahí esa vez para darle su apoyo.

—Lo siento, Sango, lo siento.

—¡Shh! Tranquila, necesitabas desahogarte.

Las manos de ella apretaron la blusa de su amiga, sabía que siempre estaría ahí cuando más la necesitase, por eso la buscó cuando todo terminó esa noche de lluvia.

—Es que no lo entiendo yo daría todo por él, ¡todo!, pero… pero… —su voz se quebró.

Sango no sabía si era el mejor momento para decírselo pero habérselo tenido que ocultar por esos 7 meses, le rasgaba y hería.

—Kagome… él, Sesshomaru… se fue a vivir a otro país, una semana después de que se separaron.

Esas palabras fueron como dagas para su corazón, apretó fuertemente sus parpados intentando retener esas gotas de agua salada pero parecía que no tenían fin.

—Lo sé…

Eso si sorprendió a Sango que apartó a su amiga para poder verla de frente, para poder leer sus ojos, vio que no mentía.

—¿Cómo es que tú?

—Fui egoísta, Sango, muy egoísta… yo esa noche le oí conversar con su padre, preguntaba sobre todo los lugares para poder buscar una casa en otro país… ¡ya estaba decidido a dejarme e irse por su cuenta, nunca me pidió mi opinión! Él se iba y me dejaría… y yo-

—Preferiste terminarlo a que te terminara.

Desvió su mirada avergonzada, porque en las palabras de Sango halló la verdad.

—_Buenas noches, Kagome-sama._

_La morena sonrió al ver al mayordomo recibirla, la primera vez que le conoció, sintió que no a él no le agradaba su persona pero con el tiempo se fueron habituando el uno con el otro, ahora la cordialidad era lo que había entre ellos, hasta podría ser cariño._

—_Buenas, Yaken. ¿Está Sesshomaru?_

—_Sí, señorita, se encuentra en el despacho con Inutaisho-sama, al parecer hablan de negocios._

_Se pasó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, pensativa._

—_¿Crees que pueda subir?_

_El mayordomo cerró la puerta tras ella antes de contestar._

—_Sí, ya deben estar a punto de acabar._

—_Entonces voy subiendo._

_Al alejarse la voz chillona del sujeto le detuvo._

—_¿Se quedará a cenar?_

—_Claro —musitó sin voltear._

_Subió con prisa las finas escaleras, pasó casi deslizándose por los pisos de mármol, no le daba importancia a la elegancia y grandeza de los pasillos en los que pasaba, ya se había acostumbrado además de que quería ver a Sesshomaru lo más pronto posible, le tenía una noticia grandiosa._

_Se paró frente a unas grandes puertas de caoba, inhaló profundamente, tratando de controlar su alocado corazón, al tocar la madera la puerta se entreabrió sin hacer ruido, a sus oídos le llegaron las voces de los 2 hombres que hablaban, se sonrojó, no quería parecer chismosa por lo que iba a cerrar la puerta para poder tocar pero unas palabras le congelaron._

—_Entonces la próxima semana te vas, ¿necesitarás algo?_

"_Irse"_

_Kagome a pesar de no aprobar el escuchar detrás de las puertas, no pudo evitar acercar la oreja al espacio entreabierto._

—_No, no necesito nada, estaré bien._

—_No pensé que aceptarías irte al extranjero._

—_No me conoces tan bien, ¿qué lugar es bueno para buscar una residencia?_

_Kagome se sintió temblar, hablaban de un viaje al extranjero pero no parecía un viaje de negocios o de placer, Sesshomaru buscaba una residencia… se iría a vivir fuera del país, tuvo que tapar su boca al sentir que soltaría un gemido de angustia. Sesshomaru se iba y… ¿ella dondé quedaba?_

—_No sabría decirte pero no pienses en buscarte una en el centro de la cuidad, demasiado ruido, te recomendaría que la consiguieras a las afueras de la cuidad._

—_Bien, prepararé lo que hace falta._

_Kagome se sobresaltó pensando que ya iban a retirarse._

—_Espera, ¿estás completamente seguro de querer irte?, no importa si quieres cambiar de opinión._

_Eso le dio esperanzas a la joven pero las siguientes palabras, las destrozaron y de paso a su corazón._

—_Nada me ata aquí._

"_Ni siquiera yo" Pensó ella dolida._

—_Porque-_

_Ella no quiso seguir oyendo por lo que salió corriendo, al llegar a la entrada una voz le hizo pararse en seco._

—_Señorita, ¿no iba a quedarse a cenar?_

_La voz de Yaken le llegó desde su espalda, inhaló silenciosamente controlando el temblor de sus labios y las lágrimas que ya bajaban._

—_Recordé que tenía que pasar por unas cosas antes, Yaken no le menciones a Sesshomaru que vine._

_Antes de esperar la respuesta ya había salido como bólido._

_0-0-0-0-0_

_Desde hace 2 años se independizo, viviendo en una pequeña casa que ahora, en esos momentos se le hacía demasiado grande, demasiado solitaria. Sus sollozos eran bastante audibles en el silencio, hasta que un rayo iluminó gran parte de la estancia._

_Su sala estaba impecable, lo único fuera de lugar era la figura encorvada en el sillón llorando a lágrima viva, hasta que se sobresaltó al expandirse por toda la casa el sonido del timbre, recordando que había llamado a Sango se enjugó las gotas salinas de su rostro para intentar componer una sonrisa, no quería que su amiga se percatara de buenas a primera lo que le pasaba._

—_Sango pensé que vendrías más… —su voz se perdió— tarde._

_Inconscientemente retrocedió un paso, Sesshomaru es quien estaba frente a ella, con ese aire de grandeza que al principio le molestaba pero que aprendió a amar y que ahora, le lastimaba._

—_Tenemos que hablar._

_Esa frase su mente afligida la tradujo a "esto se ha terminado", el pánico le embargó._

—_Sí —replicó al instante, recién tomó una resolución, dolorosa pero la mejor—, hay que hablar, Sesshomaru._

_Éste encaró levemente una ceja._

—_Pero —continuó ella—, no aquí._

_Salió de su casa haciendo que él la siguiera, llegaron hasta la acera, no quería ir lejos de su casa por lo que se detuvo para voltear y enfrentarse a él._

—_Sesshomaru —comenzó bajo la atenta mirada del susodicho—, ya no quiero seguir con lo nuestro._

_Un trueno resonó después de esas palabras, Kagome tembló ante la inexpresividad del otro, eso significaba que de verdad para él, ella no tenía ningún valor._

—_¿Es una broma?_

—_No —replicó al momento, herida por su pasividad e indiferencia—, ya no siento lo mismo que cuando comenzamos, mi amor por ti se ha enfriado… no tiene caso que siga una relación de este modo, así que esto se acaba aquí._

_Le dedicó una sonrisa rota, entonces sintió una gota fría en su mejilla y se asustó, pensando que una lágrima traicionera se había escapado, pero de pronto a esa gota le siguieron muchas más, una tímida lluvia comenzaba a rodearlos._

—_¿Segura?_

_Ella ahogó un grito enojado._

—_¡Sí! —contestó bruscamente, mirando esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, dios, era duro—. Ya no te amo, así que por favor, vete. _

_Ella agradeció la lluvia pues gracias a eso, las lágrimas se camuflaban muy bien, tenía la barbilla levantada con firmeza._

—_Bien._

_Lo vio girar para alcanzar su auto y subirse, sin mirar una vez atrás, le vio acelerar haciendo que el agua salpicara gran parte del lugar, se tapó la cara, dejándose caer de rodillas lastimándoselas en el proceso pero lo agradeció pues así el dolor de su corazón se mitigaría un poco._

_Así sería encontrada minutos más tarde por su amiga, arrodillada en medio de la acera con la lluvia burlándose sin piedad._

Sango se mordió el labio con enojo ante lo que se le acababa de contar pero guardándose las ganas de matar a alguien, prestó atención a su amiga, casi hermana que empezaba a tener los ojos rojos.

—Kagome… ¿no le pediste aunque sea una explicación?

—¡¿Qué explicación, Sango? Era claro lo que iba hacer… iba a dejarme.

—Kagome —murmuró seria a lo que la otra respondió con una mirada avergonzada.

—Disculpa.

—Si él —comenzó, no sabiendo bien como abordar esa pregunta—… ¿si te hubiera pedido que te fueras con él?, ¿hubieras dicho que si?

La morena soltó una risa despectiva.

—Sí, Sango… por supuesto que sí —respondió con sus ojos brillando de oscuridad—, pero eso ya no viene al caso, ese día iba a decirle que por fin terminé el borrador de mi primera novela y el iba a romper conmigo… que ironía.

—Kagome no me cambies el tema.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso, Sango! Me duele porque le sigo amando como idiota, porque si él me hubiera pedido que me fuera con él, lo habría hecho pero eso ya no importa, ahora tiene una vida en otro país… tal vez, con otra persona.

En la última palabra se le quebró la voz, odio sentirse tan frágil.

La castaña abrazó a su amiga dándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba, ahora, su vela en el asunto se terminó… comenzaba otra parte en que ella no intervendría.

—Kagome te quiero, nunca haría nada que te dañara pero —Kagome se desprendió de los brazos de Sango para verla con confusión—, ya es el momento de enfrentar el pasado, ¿no es verdad, Sesshomaru?

Ese nombre salido de los labios de su casi hermana la paralizo.

¿Sesshomaru?

Con temor, rabia y anhelo en partes iguales terminó por girar un poco el cuerpo, entonces lo vio, se tragó un grito de impotencia.

Estaba como lo recordaba, condenadamente guapo y un rompe corazones.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Se levantó impetuosa seguida por Sango que le tomó del brazo, su rostro reflejaba seriedad.

—Está aquí porque yo le llamé.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Estaba a punto de un renovado llanto.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es el momento de enfrentar el pasado. —Se dirigió a Sesshomaru—. Hazla llorar de nuevo y no sales de aquí vivo.

Sesshomaru le miró largamente antes de dar un leve cabeceo aceptando la condición hecha. Al encontrarse solos, él miró con vista critica a la mujer que temblaba de ira y miedo, sus ojos celestes no le mentían.

—Vete, Sesshomaru, vete.

—No.

Kagome odio esa coraza de hielo, porque ella no podía ser de esa manera, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos que se desbordaban.

—¿Para qué viniste?, ¿qué demonios quieres?

—He venido por ti.

La descoloco, esa respuesta la descoloco completamente se sintió vulnerable. Desvió su rostro.

—Lo nuestro se acabo.

—Lo nuestro se acabo —imitó con voz sedosa, algo que erizó a la morena y le hizo volver a mirarlo—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque siempre te precipitas.

—¡¿Qué-?

—Calla —orden que inconscientemente ella acato—, ya me harte de esto.

Y era verdad, 7 meses vivió sin vivir por culpa de esa mujer, se adelantó con parsimonia sintiéndose vencedor en esa lucha. Hizo que retrocediera hasta que no pudiera más, quedando completamente pegada a la pared, algo que ella no había perdido era esa mirada de desafío pero eso era algo que no buscaba en esos momentos, no, él buscaba otra cosa.

—¡Aléjate de m-!

Se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando sus labios fueron tomados, sintió aguarse sus ojos ante esa sensación tan conocida y anhelada, esa sensación de subir al cielo y de dejar de pensar… esa sensación que extrañó todos esos meses pero que en ese momento volvía a tener, maldijo su debilidad, maldijo esos labios que le hacían estremecer, maldijo esos dientes que le proporcionaban ligeros mordiscos a sus labios para hacer que se entreabrieran, maldijo esa lengua que se coló a su cavidad palpando, retando, reconociendo.

Sus piernas temblaron, pero logró mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba para apartarlo, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas por la vergüenza y la rabia.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de besarme!

—¿No lo tengo?

—¡NO!

Él atrapó las muñecas de ella para apresarlas a la pared a la altura de su cara.

—¿Segura? —preguntó en un murmullo peligroso cerca de su rostro.

—…sí…

—No te creo.

—¡Pues no lo hagas!

—Nunca lo he hecho.

—¿Qué?

La soltó para tomar una distancia prudente.

—¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

Ella se mordió la lengua antes de contestar.

—Porque ya no te amaba.

Él curvo una esquina de sus labios, sabiéndose ganador.

—Eso no fue lo que oí que le decía a Taijiya.

Se quedo de piedra, en shock, él había escuchado toda la conversación, la vergüenza se apoderó de su rostro y cuerpo, ¿cómo iba a mirarle después de decir que aún le amaba?

¡Maldición! Pensó sin poder evitar llevarse una mano hasta la boca mientras sus ojos se desviaban a la puerta, pensando si podría huir.

—No debiste escuchar eso —murmuró ahogadamente porque su mano aún estaba sobre sus labios—, es de mal gusto escuchar a escondidas.

—¿Lo dice quién? —replicó ácidamente—. La persona que escuchó una conversación privada y para terminar ni siquiera la escuchó completa.

—¡Cállate! —Había bajado su mano para poder gritarle que no siguiera hablando—. Si no fuera porque oí esa conversación _tú_ habrías roto mi corazón.

—Entonces, ¿preferiste romper el mío?

Kagome se quedó en blanco, nunca había escuchado esa manera tan seca y agresiva de responder y mucho menos con tantos sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustada.

Sesshomaru gruñó enojado.

—_Nada me ata aquí —respondió con calma—, porque lo único que me ataría aquí se va a ir conmigo._

_Inutaisho sonrió algo más relajado._

—_Aún no me lo creo, hijo, 4 años de relación con Kagome. Tengo que decirte que al principio no me pareció la más indicada para ti pero —una sonrisa se formo en los labios del hombre mayor, una sonrisa que delata un buen recuerdo—, esa forma de rebatirme las cosas no tenía igual. Esa mujer fue hecha para ti._

_Sesshomaru reprimió la sonrisa de orgullo que quería salir de sus labios, recordando como la morena le plantó cara a su padre al ver el desacuerdo que brillaba en sus ojos._

—_Y lo será para siempre._

—_¿Ya tienes el anillo?_

_El ambarino menor sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su pantalón, para abrirlo y mostrarle el anillo de compromiso._

—_¿Hoy se lo pedirás?_

—_Sí, la boda se hará aquí pero primero iré a arreglar todo para irnos a vivir a Inglaterra después de la boda._

—_Pues suerte, Sesshomaru, Kagome te ama._

Los ojos celestes se movían sobre el rostro de Sesshomaru, buscando alguna señal de mentira pero no lo encontraba, tragó saliva incrédula de lo que escuchó, debía ser una broma.

Todo fue un malentendido.

De pronto se sentía mal, demasiado mal, se tambaleó para por fin apoyarse en la pared y dejarse resbalar para esconder su rostro en sus rodillas.

—Lo siento… yo no debí —un sollozo interrumpió su disculpa, cual mal juzgó a Sesshomaru y por su propia inseguridad terminó por dañar esos años de duro andar.

Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome para levantarla del suelo, quería que le mirara.

—Dudaste de mí —replicó él—, dudaste de mis palabras.

Eso fue una bofetada para lo que quedaba de su dignidad.

—Yo… lo sien-

—¡No quiero disculpas!

Se encogió ante las palabras bruscas y duras, dejó ir unas lágrimas pero sabía que se lo merecía, dudó y destruyó su relación. Si antes pensó que dolía estar sin Sesshomaru porque él no la quería ahora, cuando él se fuera, no habría comparación con el dolor que seguiría al saber que fue su culpa.

—Ya te dije a que vine, he venido por ti.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, no viaje por horas para venir a reclamarte nada, he venido a llevarte conmigo.

Sus labios temblaron antes de estrechar con fuerza el cuerpo de él, lo extrañó, como a nadie, extraño sus besos, caricias y esas charlas que terminaban en discusiones sin sentido. Apretó con fuerza la camisa de seda que portaba, dejándose embriagar por su colonia tan peculiar y varonil, por fin volvía a ser suyo. A pesar de no saber qué fue lo que le impulsó a ir por ella, en esos momentos no le interesaba, sólo le interesaba saber que estaba a su lado.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango sonrió al no escuchar más voces molesta alzarse en la habitación de huéspedes, tenía la impresión de que las cosas ya se habían aclarado. Bufó al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para encontrar a Sesshomaru y convencerle de que volviera.

—Maldito —murmuró para sí—, si quiera sé un poco más agradecido, sin mí no hubieras vuelto con Kagome.

Miró la pila de sartenes que se ensuciaron para hacerle la cena a su amiga.

—Por lo menos cocinas decentemente, Sesshomaru.

El reloj de su cocina marcaba las 10:15 p.m. por lo que una sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios antes de mirar hacia arriba donde presentía que se hallaba su amiga para decir a media voy y al aire.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Kagome.

**Espero les haya gustado, una aclaración el 2 de abril es mi cumple, ¬¬ como regalo ¿me dan un review? **

**FiraLili**


End file.
